


Rainfall

by RegicidalDwarf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegicidalDwarf/pseuds/RegicidalDwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainfall

Dean was going to go for a ride. The weather was terrible, but Sam was sick, and they couldn't find any demons to fight, so he figured why not. He left Sam coughing weakly wrapped up in the entire hotel's supply of blankets and sipping forlornly on some soup, and jogged quickly to the Impala, not really conscious of what he was doing until he was sitting in the driver's seat with his cell phone out, pressing speed dial 3.

"Dean," said Cas, his voice as neutral as always.

"Uh, hi Cas," he said, suddenly feeling fidgety. It was ridiculous to be calling, but he'd feel even stupider hanging up now.

"Where are you?"

Dean was sometimes glad for Castiel's total inability to engage in small talk. Dean told him, and then was suddenly faced with the sight of an angel in front of his car, slightly blurred from the rain on the windshield. He opened the door and leaned out a little.

"Get in the car, Cas." Castiel looked a little confused - his head tilted a whole two inches - but he let himself into the car anyway. Without using the door.

"Is everything alright Dean?"

Dean still felt ridiculous, and he could feel a flush creeping up his collar, but what the hell, right?

"Yeah Cas, everything's fine. I just thought we'd go for a ride."

"A…ride?"

"Yeah, Cas. A ride. Where I turn on the car, and we drive for awhile in no particular direction until we find a place we want to stop?"

"And what would be the point of this…ride?" Cas was still putting a strange emphasis on the word, like he didn't trust it. Dean shrugged.

"Just to relax. You know. Enjoy the scenery."

"And you wish me to join you on this trip to look at the scenery?"

"Well…yes."

"Where are we going, again?" Castiel was almost raising an eyebrow, something Dean hadn't realized he could do.

"I'll know when we get there."

Dean _did_ know when they got there, pulling off the paved mountain road onto the dirt stretch that ended in a clearing that ended in a cliff edge. It was clearly a popular spot in better weather, but at the moment the picnic tables sat lonely and grey under the rain clouds. He put the Impala in park and killed the engine and looked out for a little while. Cas had been silent most of the ride, except to ask if he had to play his "infernal noise" so loudly. Dean had threatened to turn the car around, and Castiel had asked why that would be necessary, since he could just transport away when he wished. It had almost gotten ugly.

"Here," Dean said, breaking the silence. "We're stopping here."

"Here?" Castiel asked. He looked on the edge of arguing, but he looked out at the clearing instead. The mountain range beyond the clearing was covered in pine trees, and the grass was a deep, rich green. Castiel let himself out of the car - again without using the door, damn him - and began to walk towards the picnic tables. Dean had parked beneath two trees, their low hanging branches forming an arched frame around the scene - the front of the Impala, the empty picnic tables, the green grass, and the mountains in the background. He let himself out of the Impala.

The rain was cold, but there was no wind, so he turned up the collar on his jacket and ignored it. Cas had stopped exactly halfway between the car and the cliff edge, looking out into the abyss, letting the rain soak his clothing.

"Hey," said Dean when he reached him. Castiel inclined his head, but otherwise said nothing.

"I didn't really mean for us to stand out in the rain and freeze."

"I am enjoying the view. I do not get cold."

That figured.

"Well, you might not, but I do." The fidgety feeling was back, the urge of _something_ that he couldn't quite seem to name. He shifted his weight to keep his knees from locking up.

"I'm going back to the car," he said, suddenly annoyed. "I don't want to be out here anymore."

Dean had barely made it a few feet before Castiel was suddenly, noiselessly, in front of him. He reeled back.

"Cas, do you mind?"

"Do you regret coming here with me?" Dean always felt uncomfortable under Cas's too-knowing stare, but now he couldn't even look back.

"No, Cas, forget it, I just don't-"

He'd almost reached the car but Castiel spun him around and started backing him up, crowding into his personal space more than usual. Dean felt his knees buckle as they hit the hood of the Impala and he apologized to his baby he hit the metal. Castiel was still coming towards him and he had no where else to go. The rain was soaking down his shirt, making it cling to him like a second skin, sticky and close, and he barely even noticed as Castiel pressed their mouths together. The fidgeting feeling vanished as he leaned up into it, and this. This was what he'd been missing since that frantic moment post-hunt a week ago, sweaty and bloody and messy as Cas had pinned him to the wall and practically shoved his tongue down his throat.

Castiel was making them take their time now, waiting for Dean to open his mouth before sliding his tongue gently to meet Dean's. Dean felt heat curling soft and slow in his belly but he pushed it down until they could find somewhere more private than the side of the road, reveling in the slick heat of Castiel's mouth. He slid his hands up underneath Cas's stupid trench coat, feeling the solid muscles there as he pushed his palm up against Cas's back, pulling him in closer. Cas was griping Dean's thigh with one hand, carding his fingers through Dean's hair with the other, his hands burning like he wanted to brand Dean again. Dean suspected angels ran hot naturally, there was no other way he could be out in the rain this long and still be this hot.

Dean lost track of time in the slow glide as they kissed lazily, tongues sliding gently over each other and breath mingling, but at some point the sun began to break through the clouds as the rain continued to fall. Dean broke off the kiss as the sudden light lanced into his eye, briefly blinding him.

"If there's a rainbow I'm going to kill something," he muttered as Castiel pressed his forehead into Dean's shoulder, rubbing against him almost like a severely overgrown housecat. There wasn't, but Dean still scowled as the sunlight made the rain sparkle and the grass glow like it had it's own lighting department.

"Why would you kill something if there was a rainbow? Light refraction is not something humans can control," said Cas, but he was muttering like he wasn't really paying attention.

"Because it would just be too cheesy," said Dean, trying to ignore the fact that he was nuzzling Castiel's ear. He darted his tongue out instead and licked the hollow behind Cas's earlobe and was gratified with a sharp gasp. He grinned and began to mouth Cas's ear, listening to Cas pant slightly as his mouth fell open and he began to try to press himself more fully against Dean. Dean had almost forgotten that Cas was still standing until he'd bent Dean even further back, not stopping until they were both lying flat on the hood of the Impala and Dean could feel Cas fully against him. Cas had pressed their mouths together again, kissing him once, twice, three times, then gripped Dean's chin and tilted it up and leaned down to fasten his mouth to Dean's neck.

Dean groaned as pain mixed with arousal and he felt Cas dig his teeth in, chasing each bite with a swipe of his tongue. That was going to leave a mark- and fuck, how did Cas even know how to give hickey's anyway? Dean pushed at Cas a little futilely - he was _heavy_ \- and grunted out "wait, wait, stop." Cas lifted his head and looked at Dean, and…man, that just wasn't fair.

Cas's mouth was flushed bright red and slicked wet from rain and his own tongue and Dean couldn't help himself. He gripped Cas's stupid tie and pulled him down again, shoving his tongue past Cas's teeth to lick at the inside of his mouth. It took five cars roaring past before he could push him off - for real this time. He rolled off the hood and stood up, only a little shaky as he walked the couple steps to the car door.

"We can take this further another time, right?" he asked. He felt a twinge of something like nerves as he said it. He didn't really think Cas would say no, but who knew what an angel's view on sex was. Castiel gave him a hint of a smile before pinning him to the car door again, kissing him hard and fast for a brief moment.

"Of course Dean," he said, as Dean was left trying not to strain forward and get another taste. Before Dean could say anything else Cas was back in the passenger seat, waiting for Dean to unlock it and join him.

At the next stop Dean would have to ask Sam to get two rooms.


End file.
